Story time
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: With Bomba only getting weekend visits with his daughter M.K, he gets her ready for bed so he tells her a story but she doesn't want Snow White or Cinderella no she wants something he makes up. This story can only be described as Epic. One shot. Spoilers warning.


**Author's note: I regret nothing we need more Daddy, daughter moments between these two. So anyway spoilers a head, be warned. More Epic stories will be coming soon I'm working on a Romeo and Juliet style one at the moment. **

**Please read and review!**

It was much a gentle night so quiet, peaceful and restless free. It had been a long day for young Mary Kathrine she played in the surrounding isolated forests with her new pup Ozzie, then her and her Father went off to the super market to buy food and supplies and when she finally came home it was time for dinner, a bath and bed. After feeding her baby turtle she runs in to bed and pulls the covers over her small body. She wipes her sleepy eyes and yawns while her Father comes in with Ozzie in hand and a glass of warm milk.

"Did you brush your teeth and go to the toilet?" He asks his tiny daughter.

"Of course Daddy." She replies yawning. "Can I have story?" She asks wiping her floral bright pink night gown.

"Alright which one? Snow White? Cinderella?" He replies going to her book case.

"Those are boring tell me a new one." She demands.

"Alright, alright." He replies grabbing a small chair from a tea party they had earlier in the week. "Well once upon a time there was a race of little people that helped to protect the forest. They were called…"

"Leafmen." She giggles.

"Okay Leafmen it is and there were bad, bad bugs called…" Bomba says gesturing to his daughter she just shrugs. "Okay how about Boggan's?" He asks she nods. "And they had a beautiful Queen named Tara she was the life of the forest. With a wave of her hand flowers and plants grew."

"Like my teacher Miss Tara?" She asks.

"Yeah like how she gets you kids to grow the vegetables. So anyway once every one hundred years she would choose someone new to be Queen. On this same day a grown up Mary Kathrine came to visit her silly Daddy. And well he was crazy he didn't have music but listened to bat sounds." He smiles while she lets out a small giggle. "While this was happening Boggan's were attacking some Leafmen soldiers and they were…" He rubs his neck.

"What Daddy?" She asks holding on to Ozzie.

"It was Generals Ronin's team and Nod was on his team."

She squeals upon hearing Nod's name "Is it Noddie and Ronin from the farm?" She asks, he nods. "Do they ride on birds? And what does Noddie do?"

"Well yeah they ride Hummingbirds. The Queen went out to visit a few small flower pods on the pond local near their home Moonhaven is helps choose the new princess. But as she tries to do this the Boggan's stage an attack to kidnap the pod."

"Oh no." She gasps.

"As the two sides were fighting over it but Tara runs away and uses her magic powers to help the people who lived in Moonhaven. But there was accident as Ronin tried to save Tara a Boggan got her." He says as M.K begins to sniffle "but she became one with nature sweetie and just as this was happening a big Mary Katherine was walking in the forest."

"Why was I walking in the forest?" She asks.

"Cause Ozzie got out." He says she nods for him to continue "well when you were chasing Ozzie, Tara hands you the magic pod and you were turned in to a Leafwoman and you were no bigger than a flower petal."

"Yah-uh."

"And Tara tells you a little secret. That's when you meet Ronin and he takes you to the old crazy Nim Galuu." He says.

"Like our crazy uncle?" She asks holding on to Ozzie.

"Yeah anyway on the way you run in to Nod by accident and he was in big, big trouble so Ronin saves him after being punched twice."

"Well that's what he gets for being a bad boy. Daddy how does the Pod stay alive?"

"Well let's say a slug and snail called Mub and Grub are there to keep it moist and alive. Anyway they decide that Nod should come along so they go to Nim Galuu because the Queen told them too and he helps them by taking them in to a large room with lots of scrolls."

"What are they for?" She asks wiping her eyes.

"To keep records, lots of white butterflies go around and write everything that happens."

"Wow they're smart butterflies."

"Yeah they are. So Nim tells them that the pod needs to bloom at midnight and then little Mary Katherine asks about her tiny problem. He gives her a scroll and she gets the message telling her that she's needed there to help them defeat the Boggan's. But something bad happens."

She gasps "what?"

"Mub, Grub and the pod are kidnapped by the Boggan's. While you and Nod go on to ride a deer and you both have fun while this is happening."

"Oh no."

"But the quickly come up with a plan to save them they dress up like Boggan's and sneak in. They save them but Ronin accidently gets left behind while they fly back to get the pod ready to bloom. But the Boggan's are back with a plan you see the ride bats instead of birds so they cover the moon so the pod can't bloom."

"While the Leafmen get ready for battle you decide to get your big old Dad because he has bat sounds on his iPod. So you run off to find him on your own hummingbird and while you do that. Nod goes to fight the Boggan's."

"What next?" She asks.

"So when you and I get back to the palace where the pod was so you played the bat noises so they ran after me and went for my hair." M.K laughs. "But this wasn;t the end of it the leader of the Boggan's went after the pod so Ronin comes back and defends the pod."

"Yay."

"But since Ronin was so hurt Nod comes in to help in."

"What about me?"

"Well you get knocked off your bird so you'll be late for the pod blooming and while a small glow works itself around a room full of people of people you come in and it tells you that you'll be Queen."

"Wait no." She says quickly.

"What?"

"I don't wanna stay there I wanna go back to my Daddy cause I love you."

"Okay then a young girl who's a flower was chosen to be Queen. You say good bye to all your new friends before going home with your Daddy you give me a big hug. The end." He finishes.

"Much better." She says giving the story her approval. "Promise me something Daddy?"

"Yeah sweet pea?"

"Write it down I wanna hear it again." She says yawning.

"Of course pumpkin."

"Thank you." She says.

Getting up he walks over to the wall turning on a small nightlight, he turns off the light and lefts her room. "Maybe I should make it a book." He says laughing to himself.


End file.
